Reluctant Kisses
by Kagome-Inu5
Summary: It's the annual school fundraiser at Courtney's High School, and, lucky her, she's stuck at the Kissing Booth. -DxC


_It's for charity. It's for charity. It's for charity._ Courtney chanted inside her head, trying to hide a grimace as a man twice her age, -and married, by the look of the ring on his finger- stepped up to the Kissing Booth. Oh why, why, had she agreed to do this?

_"Please, Courtney? It'll just be for like, five minutes. I've got to pee like crazy."_ Bridgette begged her best friend, who, _forty five minutes ago, _was standing next to Bridge by the Kissing Booth. If the blond had a field of expertise, it would be in either surfing or kissing, how much she macked on her boyfriend Geoff was proof of the second one. And being the good person Courtney was, the brunette agreed to take her friend's place at the booth, while she ran off to the bathroom.

It was their school's annual fundraiser, and some stupid kids in her first period Science class had suggested they should have a Kissing Booth like the year before. Bridgette had volunteered willingly, and Geoff promised to stop by every time he got a break from running the dunk tank. Honestly, the preppy, mocha haired girl, was surprised the Party Boy was okay with his girlfriend kissing a bunch of different guys. The level of trust and loyalty the two had in each other was amazing.

Placing down a dollar in front of her, the married man grinned at the former CIT, who was silently pleading to the gods her best friend showed up in the next three seconds. She'd already had to, -very, very reluctantly- kiss thirteen guys already. Ugh, and not one of them had had minty fresh breath.

"Uh, I don't think so. Move along, Man." A familiar, male voice barked, shoving the pervert of a guy away from Courtney.

She'd never thought she'd be so happy to see Duncan in her life.

"Jeez, guys get more and more perverted every year, hm?" Duncan grumbled to her, leaning up against the side of the wooden booth.

If he was waiting for a thank you, he was gonna be waiting a long time. Even _if_ the girl felt grateful, showing even an ounce of appreciation to the cretin who normally annoyed the living daylights out of her made her feel sick.

"Duncan, what are you even doing here? Don't you have somewhere else to be?" Courtney huffed, crossing her arms across her chest.

Snorting, the teal eyed boy flashed the girl a grin. "Nope. Lucky you."

Biting her tongue, -to keep from shouting at the boy about just how _unlucky_ she really was today- the girl propped her arm up on the wooden table in front of her, and leaned her cheek against her palm.

Courtney had been just about to suggest he go make himself useful and track down Bridgette, -who would quickly become the former CIT's ex-best friend if she didn't show up soon- when a dollar landed in front of her.

Expression incredulous, she stared up at the teenage boy. "You've got to be kidding me."

"It's for charity, Sweetheart. Gotta do my part and help out, right?" He smirked, and she scowled angrily.

"No _wa_y. Go spend that dollar on Geoff's dunk tank or something."

The Delinquent chuckled. "Oh, believe me, I did. Though, he disappeared like, thirty five minutes ago. But anyway, sign says you aren't allowed to turn anyone away, no matter who they are. You wouldn't wanna break a rule, now would you, Darling?" Gabbing a finger to the sign to her left, the brunette clenched her teeth together, trying desperately to burn a hole into Duncan with her glare.

"You pushed that married guy away." She pointed out, expression still steely.

"I was doing you a favor. Now, pucker up." He leaned his face close to hers, and a blush rolled it's way up to her cheeks at the close proximity of their faces, highlighting the freckles between her onyx eyes. The world seemed to stop spinning all together, no matter how completely cliché that sounded, and she got a chance to just gawk at him. She had never realized how deep his eyes were, or how gorgeous... he had to be wearing colored contacts or something.

His lips were just a small breath away from hers now... she could smell a mixture of Axe, pine, and sort of smokey scent wafting from his skin; it was absolutely intoxicating.

"Hey, D, mind helping me out?" DJ, from Courtney's third period math class, called out, causing Duncan to curse softly and the world to start moving again. The mowhawk wearing sixteen year old pull his head away from the brunette, who quickly sighed in relief. What had come over her? It's like she had been a deer, caught in a car's headlights or something.

"What'cha need, bro?" The Bad Boy asked the Jock, who gave Courtney a good natured nod, and she smiled weakly back.

"Well, I need someone to man the barbecue while I go take a leak. Do you mind?" DJ had been in charge of serving hot dogs and hamburgers for all the hungry people.

"Nah, not at all." Duncan gave the still faintly flustered brunette a wink. "I'll be back later to claim that kiss, Princess."

Growling in frustration, the Jamaican-Canadian boy chuckled once Duncan was gone. "Sorry, I hadn't meant to spoil the moment."

"Believe me, there was no moment." She hissed between clenched teeth, then forced out a smile at the kind teenage boy. "Hey, do you think you could knock on the girl's bathroom door when you go? Bridgette had promised to be back almost an hour ago."

DJ smiled warmly, and nodded. "Sure thing, Court. Keep up the good work on the booth." And with that comment, he was gone.

After being forced to kiss two more guys, Bridgette finally came back, hair tousled and lip gloss smudged. Gee, no wonder Geoff hadn't been at his station.

"Sorry, Court." Bridgette smiled sheepishly, head bowed in embarrassment and guilt.

With a sigh, Courtney gave her friend a nod. "Yeah, It's okay. Look, I'm gonna head out. I'll see you tomrrow." Without waiting a response from the Surfer chick, the A-Type female made a quick dash away from the wretched booth. Hopefully, once she brushed her teeth a few hundred times, the taste of other peoples lips would disappear from her mouth. Reaching the parking lot, her eyes flickered around the lot to find her car, then began marching towards it.

She was ready to go straight home and jump in the bathtub, having had enough _fun _-sarcasm heavily used- for one day. But before she made it to her expensive, aquamarine, Porsche, a hand caught her wrist and stopped her in her tracks.

"You leaving already, Princess?"

Tugging her hand from the Delinquent's grip, she gave him a dirty look. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I am."

"Aw, too bad. Here." He suddenly tossed her a fairly large stuffed teddy bear, with a purple shirt on it that said 'Princess' in big, sparkly letters.

She wrinkled her nose up at it. She was much too old for stuffed animals, no matter how cute. "What's this for?"

"Eh, I won it at Gwen's ring toss game, thing. Not like I'm gonna be needing it." He shrugged carelessly, but she could tell how much effort he'd put into winning this. The big stuffed animals always required the most points, and from what she heard, the game Gwen was hosting was anything but easy to win. Especially to win a top prize, such as the one in her arms now.

Staring at the fluffy white animal for a moment, she suddenly smiled. Maybe having one stuffed creature in her room wouldn't be so bad... "Wow, Duncan. This was... really sweet of you." She admitted, a bit unwillingly.

He smiled and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. No need to get all mushy, Babe."

"Well," she unlocked her car door and set her gift inside, then faced Duncan again. "I should be going."

"Wait a sec, I _believe_ I payed a dollar at that Kissing Booth of yours." grabbing her arm, the boy pulled her up to his chest, and pressed his lips against hers. But, just as fast as he had stolen the kiss, it was over. She opened her eyes after a moment, -unaware she'd even closed them- just in time to see Duncan walking away, just like that, a smirk lighting up his face.

Courtney shook her head in disbelief, smiling to herself as she watched the boy walk down the concrete slab, hands stuffed in his pockets.

She'd have to get Bridgette to let her have a shift at the Kissing Booth next year, too.

* * *

**AN: So, I'm not exactly sure what came over me while writing this, but I gotta say, I really enjoyed it. It was so much fun! I hoped you enjoyed it just as much as I did, and remember to review~**


End file.
